


Stay

by MattLovesSand



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Unhealthy Relationships, it's also kinda referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattLovesSand/pseuds/MattLovesSand
Summary: Sometimes, Nagito cherished waking up early. Ever since The Tragedy began, he’d been getting little sleep, so every moment of shuteye counted. However, he didn’t mind waking up early if it gave him the rare chance to see Izuru Kamukura sleeping soundly beside him.





	Stay

Sometimes, Nagito cherished waking up early. Ever since The Tragedy began, he’d been getting little sleep, so every moment of shuteye counted. However, he didn’t mind waking up early if it gave him the rare chance to see Izuru Kamukura sleeping soundly beside him. This was a very rare occasion, so rare that the sun hadn't even thought of breaking the horizon outside.

 

Seeing Izuru’s figure beside him in the dark surprised Nagito. Usually, Nagito woke up in a cold bed after a night with Kamukura. Nights where he gets to see those god-like ruby eyes up close. Feeling Izuru’s hands caress his hips, carding through his hair, and his lips ghosting along his before pressing forward.

 

It was never as sweet as Nagito made it out to be. Their nights were rough and purely for pleasure rather than any actual love. Little talking was involved; Izuru took what he needed, slept, and left before Nagito woke up.

 

Nagito knew Izuru didn’t love him. He could only see disinterest in his expression whenever they spoke outside of the bedroom, but it was the idea that made Nagito’s heart twist; the idea that maybe,  _ maybe _ , Izuru didn’t just use him to fulfill his own desires.

 

He was in love with the idea of being loved by Izuru, Nagito realized as hot tears began to prick at his eyes. How awful of him, to want to be loved by someone as holy as Izuru Kamukura. 

 

Seeing the peacefully slow rise and fall of Izuru’s shoulders made Nagito’s legs twitch. He wanted to run. He didn’t deserve a powerful being such as Izuru, and surely he didn’t deserve to be in love. Nagito’s chest and throat hurt, a wave of emotions building up like a tsunami as he forced himself to gingerly peel the covers off of his own body.

 

The room was dark, but Nagito would manage. He would probably end up finding his clothes no matter what happened, due to his luck and all. However, as he slid off the mattress, a hand darted out and grabbed his wrist. Letting out a surprised noise, Nagito turned his head and saw Izuru’s form was deadly still through the darkness, but his hand was still grasping Nagito’s wrist as though his life depended on it.

 

A heavy silence hung in the air for a few seconds before either of them spoke.

 

“Stay,” Izuru demanded.

 

All of his past doubts vanished, and Nagito was left speechless. How was he supposed to say no to Izuru Kamukura? He wondered how Izuru could possibly know what he was thinking, but he couldn’t give up an opportunity like this. Izuru Kamukura wanted him to  _ stay. _

 

There was still that venomous voice in his head spitting that it meant nothing, that Izuru was still just using him for his own wants, but Nagito made an effort to ignore it. He climbed back into the bed.

 

Izuru didn’t let go of Nagito’s wrist until their bodies were pressed together again. Nagito couldn't help but smile at how warm Izuru's body was, and it quickly lulled him to sleep. He knew that Izuru probably didn't love him, but for tonight, he would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly gave this fanfiction a really awful last sentence that would change the tags entirely but I decided that Nagito needed some happiness for once


End file.
